The Silver Butterfly
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: Once upon a time, a monster haunts Aurnion. One that unintentionally brings back memories of her. Only three exist: that song, her eyes, and a necklace in the shape of a butterfly.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>He can't remember a face. Only the color brown, like the rich earth, shimmering. It fills him with fear. <em>

_His head is resting against something soft. Quite pillow like, except for a silver butterfly nuzzling against his cheek._

_There is a sound: falling footsteps, moving swiftly and silently, hunters on the prowl. It takes only seconds before they vanish, but he is still whimpering. A soft wind shushes him, before a voice, soft and soothing, begins to sing in his mind. The song is familiar._

"_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…"_

* * *

><p>Karol hadn't forgotten; he just had more pressing concerns at hand.<p>

Like the guild. Yuri had gone to help Flynn rebuild the knights. Estelle had returned to Ioder's side to aid him in his rule. Rita and Judith were travelling the world, offering assistance to the towns that cannot defend themselves without Barriers while Rita and Fortune's Market worked on an alternative. Raven was bouncing between Altosk and the Schwann Brigade, assisting each in their climb to return to their former glory. Karol was now the only member of the guild still working towards Guild goals. He took solo missions more often than not, was picky about whom he allowed to join the slowly growing guild, and offered assistance to the recovering guilds in Dahngrest. Overall, this took up the majority of his time.

And when he wasn't doing that, he was bouncing between trying to keep track of the others –no small feat in the new world- and trying to find something to help with his growing insomnia. Both tasks left him too preoccupied to set out and find her.

He'd promised himself, after having that dream for what felt like the hundredth time, that he would finally do it. That he would hire a tracker guild, return to the home he'd lived in as a child, and find her. Then, he would proudly tell her everything he did. Everything Yuri had done for him. He'd introduce them. She was the reckless type, never fearing for her own safety, always acting in the interest of others; Yuri would like her.

But then another person would be kidnapped by a monster, or the guild that replaced Ruin's Gate would need a protector, or another overconfident idiot would wish to challenge him and prove their worth. Everyday there was a new problem, and he kept putting it off time and time again. How many times had he made that promise? That he wouldn't let anything else get in the way of their reunion? That, no matter how much it hurt him in the long run, he would remember and find her. Too many times. It almost felt like… he was running away again.

He didn't like that feeling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky…"<em>

* * *

><p>One day, a group of swordsmen approached him with grim expressions on their faces. A look Karol had seen far too many times for one who is twelve years old.<p>

They told the tale of a monster living within the forests outside of Aurnion. That they had been hired to take care of the thing. That they had failed. That the Hunting Blades themselves could not fell this wild thing. That it had already attacked and killed many people whom had wandered outside of the town. That they needed the help of Brave Vesperia.

Karol, being the young leader member of this guild which had represented the final hope of humanity, accepted the task himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>When the blazing sun is gone… when he nothing shines upon…"<em>

* * *

><p>The journey to Aurnion is uneventful. The arrival, however, is not.<p>

The people rejoice, as if they were a family celebrating a long-awaited return. Each member of the city had worked hard in its construction: anyone there for the birth of it was, in short, one large family. And Brave Vesperia was a part of that family.

Karol's mood, soured by the long trip and lack of sleep, improved significantly when he learned that the Schwann Brigade –and Raven—were in town, and that they were expecting Yuri and the Commandant for a visit. The first moment he was able to, Karol ran towards the inn, spotting Raven instantaneously and embracing him from behind. Though surprised, the old man quickly returned the hug.

Indeed, it had been far too long.

The reunion was bittersweet, though, for it was a short one: Karol had a job to do and Raven was called away quickly to help train some new recruits. However, this had been just the boost of moral the young guild boss needed. Fatigue and nerves gave way to an eerie sort of strength, brought on by Raven's blessing of good luck. He had one of his closest friends nearby, and one more was on the way. Nothing could possibly dampen his courage now!

And, with that in mind, Karol set off into the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Then you show your little light… twinkle, twinkle, all the night…"<em>

* * *

><p>Karol, after some time of searching, finally found the monster.<p>

Though it would have been more accurate to say _**it**_ found _**him**_.

The thing ambushed him from behind, as if expecting him. Karol didn't notice it until the ear-splitting scream violated his ears, tearing his mind apart at the seams. The first mistake he made was turning around, allowing the monster's large claws, stained with the blood of innocents, to tear into his face. The second mistake he made was losing his balance, falling to the ground with a sharp gasp.

His third mistake was to look back up at his attacker.

It was hideous. A giant, green monstrosity not fit to walk amongst mankind. Its veins seemed to bulge out; one violet colored eye peered out from the center of its face. It did, for some odd reason, wear clothing though –torn, tattered rags of what once must have been a beautiful gown.

And around its neck, held loosely by a single chain, was a silver butterfly pendant; intricate designs carved into its wings, dazzling stones highlighting its beauty.

And, for the first time in a long time, Karol _**screamed**_.

* * *

><p><em>Then the traveler in the dark… thanks you for your little spark…"<em>

* * *

><p>Raven was rarely ever firm. In fact, this was the first time Karol had seen him so strict about anything.<p>

Naturally, the Schwann brigade, training nearby had rushed to his assistance, scaring off the monster. The memory of it still haunted Karol's mind: that deformed face, the bulging veins, and the silver necklace that clung to its green flesh…

Karol shook his head. No. There was no way. It couldn't be… he had to confirm it. To take a good look at the monster and prove to himself that it was wrong. But Raven, disturbed by the monster and the wounds it inflicted upon Karol, used his authority as a captain in the knights for the first time in a long while. The young guild leader knew it would happen, but didn't think it would happen quite like this: trapped at the inn with two knights posted as guard.

Luckily for the young boss, Raven had made the mistake of trusting whom Yuri had affectionately referred to as Tweedle A and Tweedle B to guard Karol. It was a simple matter to distract them. Even simpler to steal a small knife off of Tweedle B to defend himself with. Carrying a heavy heart and the misguided hope that this was all just a nightmare, Karol left the safe light of the torchlight dancing along the side of the guard tower and into the darkness of the forests of Hypionia.

* * *

><p>"<em>He would not know which way to go… if you did not twinkle so…"<em>

* * *

><p>Find a monster during the day was hard, especially when that monster blended in with the environment.<p>

Finding that same monster during the nighttime, however, was downright _**terrifying**_.

Karol wished he'd had the sense to bring a torch. Or some medical supplies. Or a weapon that actually could be used effectively against any monster he'd encounter in these forests.

The rustling of branches and screeching of wind caused the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Every movement in the corner of his eye had the two brown orbs darting around frightfully. When you're fighting with your friends by your side, whether they be in danger or not, had a sort of calming effect to it. Being alone, Karol had to gather courage from his thoughts, and all of them –every single one—were focused on her.

Or at least, they were.

Until a scream, quite different from his own, echoed through the forest canopy, breaking the atmosphere of tension. And in its place, an icy shard of pure fear stabbed through the young boss' chest.

Yuri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Though I know not what you are… twinkle, twinkle little star…"<em>

* * *

><p>It was a massacre. Every single one of the Commandant's Private Guard –down. Collapsed, covered in not only their own blood, but the blood of their companions whom had fallen on top of them. Yuri and Flynn, however, were still standing, both badly wounded. And staring them down, screeching was the very monster Karol had been sent to eliminate.<p>

None of them had noticed Karol yet, too busy focusing on the battle before them. Flynn charged in first; a mistake on the Commandant's half, because the monster launched him into the air, and he hit a tree not far from Karol with a sickening thud. The monster then brought its massive claw down on Yuri, trying to crush him with one hand. Of course Yuri blocked it, but defending himself left him wide open for the monster's other claw, long and sharp, knocking him to the ground. It then jumped on top of him, ready to tear the hero's still-beating heart out with its long, blood-soaked claws.

The reaction was instantaneous; there was no choice.

Karol sprinted up from behind Yuri, grasping the knife firmly in one hand and leaping as high as he could, delivering the sharp instrument into the monster's giant violet eye.

It screeched, backing up, tearing at its own face in attempt to remove the knife from its eye. This only served to aggravate the wound, allowing dark blood to pour from its face. Then it started glowing, giving off a white light, and Karol felt himself pulled into Yuri, shielded behind his friend's tattered body as the monster exploded behind them.

For a moment, Yuri was absolutely still, and a sinking feeling settled into Karol's gut. He called his friend's name in barely more than a whisper, and was relieved significantly when Yuri pulled himself up to look Karol in the eye. In his dark orbs were gratitude, and a pride Karol had always felt pleased to see. Most of the time.

Of course, had Flynn not groaned loudly behind them, Karol might have forgotten he was here at all. Yuri went to check on the Commandant, leaving Karol behind him. The child turned around and caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. Numbly, he moved towards it, looking back once to see Yuri tending to Flynn's wounds.

He turned back, picked up the burnt remnants of the silver butterfly necklace, and went to join Yuri and Flynn.

* * *

><p><em>The voice paused, then let out a sad, choked laugh.<em>

_He nuzzles deeper into the softness, only to frown when he's torn away from it. Then he catches sight of HER face, smiling, but also sad. Carrying knowledge that he, for some reason, did not possess._

_She laughs, with slightly more joy, as he scrambles to get back into her lap. She leans down, and kisses him on the temple._

"_I love you…"_

* * *

><p>Karol sobs into his pillow that night.<p>

He had that nightmare again, only this time it's mixed in with the gory scene of the monster's hand, the black blood staining his white gloves. The silver butterfly swarms around his head like a monster, gigantic in size, matched only by the Entelexia. It screeches, but instead of roaring its voice is accusing. _**Monster**_._** Murderer**_.

He's not quite sure why, but the arms wrapping around his tiny frame, pulling him close didn't surprise him. Nor did Yuri's voice, soothing instead of its usual harsh, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. _**It's okay**_._** There's nothing to cry abou**__**t**_._** You're okay**_…

And oh, how Karol wanted to believe that. Yuri didn't understand. He couldn't. And suddenly, a rage towards his friend was born. One he did not deserve, Karol knew, for ignorance was not a crime, especially since he's the one keeping Yuri ignorant. But still, it helped to have an outlet for these emotions.

And then there was a gentle pressure against his temple, brief but caring, and suddenly Karol didn't feel angry anymore. Nor did he feel grief. He felt… relieved. Happy. Emotions only Yuri could bring out at a time like this, he supposed. Or maybe…

Karol then stopped that train of thought because hey, wasn't this supposed to be a precious moment between two friends? So he simply curled deeper into his friend's warm body and listened as Yuri spoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye…"<em>

"_NO!" He cried, rushing forth, grasping at the air that used to be her. And suddenly, for the first time, he was alone. Sniffling, he held his palm to his cheek, where the red remnant of the silver butterflies kiss remained._

_He sniffled._

* * *

><p>The next day, Karol acted as if everything was normal. He smiled and laughed off Raven's scolding. He put all his effort into a morning training session with the knights. He chuckled at Yuri's latest prank on the two Tweedles, half-heartedly scolding the older swordsman for his antics.<p>

Nobody could see otherwise.

Nobody but Yuri, that is, for the older swordsman frowned when Karol hugged him and he felt the cold, gentle pressure of a silver butterfly against his bare chest.

* * *

><p><em>A child sniffled miserably, left alone in the dark, hiding behind a barrel, wondering when he could come out, or when she'd come back.<em>

_At the sound of a crash in the other room, he winced and, in an attempt to consol himself, began singing shakily under his breath._

"_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…"_

* * *

><p><strong>This story was a collaboration with H. Coco and can also be found on deviantART.<strong>


End file.
